


One Little Big Coupe

by SSDSnape



Category: Richard III - Fandom
Genre: Based on snippets from: Ricard III - The King in the Car Park, M/M, The Battle of Bosworth Field, The Princes in the Tower - Freeform, The War of the Roses, the white queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape





	One Little Big Coupe

Time was ticking away and in the shadowy chambers, lit only by the dying embers of the fire light stood Richard the third of England looking out of the open window. Waiting watching... 

 

The signal appeared and Richard callapsed into a nearby chair and closed his eyes with relief and bowed his head. They had done it... 

 

...***... 

 

_Midnight of the 17th_

_Henry my dear friend,_

_If you are reading this, then all has succeeded here at my end. Tonight Elizabeth Woodville and a few well chosen others by myself made their way to the Tower and removed both Edward and Richard from their lodgings. At midnight tonight I was waiting and watching from my chambers. The signal went up. They had gotten them out safely. I hope they can make it to the coast and away to freedom and oppression._

_As you know I am tired of being King, I would've preferred not to be, but did it to help save my dear nephews. I know that I was never built to be a true King. Please I ask you of this my dear friend, that when we meet at Bosworth that you perform the final blow. That way I can go out in style, as abdicating is out of the question._

_I also give you will to do whatever you need to do, to prove that I am dead. A public display of some sort. I'll leave it up to you. We have to make it believable to the public. As we have done all this time with the supposed 'War of the Roses'._

_I know that you do not wish to do this, but please my friend, I beg of you, to please do this one request for me._

_Your dear friend,_

_Richard Rex III_

 

...***... 

 

Bosworth Field 

 

Richard was on the ground calling for a horse - Henry Tudor saw this from a distance and after closing his eyes and bowing his head briefly, he galloped towards the steedless King, his sword outstretched and charged, hewing the back of his childhood-in-secret-friend and also his closely guarded secret - his lover. 

 

...***... 

 

Deathbed of Henry Tudor 

Lying on his bed and finely alone in his chambers, the dying King Henry Tudor glanced up with glassy eyes in the dingy lit room into the eyes of his secret beloved. Said lover bent down and kissed his dying friend.  
'It is time my love... Come.' 

Together the two dead Kings ghostly forms stood up and walked arm in arm through a wall and out into the History books. One as a supposed 'Tyrant' and 'Killer of his Nephew's in the Tower', and the other as the 'winner of Bosworth Field' and the 'Rightful King of England.' 

When in fact they were both kind men and co-orchestrators of one big coupe.


End file.
